


Kiss Away Lost Time

by TheRealLifeCath



Series: Pride Month Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cameron Wolf - Freeform, Cavier - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Xavier Orman - Freeform, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLifeCath/pseuds/TheRealLifeCath
Summary: "This shaky breath falls out, and I can’t find it in me to look away, to set aside my feelings like I always did in high school. I got pretty good at ignoring the want, the ache to kiss him. But now, it seems difficult."





	Kiss Away Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in this series, and it follows original characters Cameron Wolf, and Xavier Orman. If gay relationships bother you then don't read. 
> 
> Also, there are mentions of child abuse in this, so if that triggers you then also don't read. 
> 
> Besides that, I hope you like it.

Some girl runs past us, bright green dyed hair in a bun. She screams something incoherent, and I roll my eyes. The city holds so many weird occurrences, that I don’t even question things anymore. I mean, yesterday these five drunk guys were running through Martin Place with cones on their heads. 

“So, that bar was nice, was good to see Raelynn and Skyler again.” Cameron says, and I glance at him, nodding. 

“Yeah it’s been a while since any of us have seen you.” I tell him, stuffing my hands in my pockets as we walk down the pathway. 

He sighs, and stops walking. I stop too, turning around to face him, and there’s this torn look on his face. He opens his mouth then shuts it. 

“You okay?” I ask, and he runs a hand through his chocolate brown hair. 

“I wanted to.” He states, staring at the ground, and I’m confused. 

“You wanted to, what?” I ask, and he chews the inside of his mouth. It’s something that he always used to do in high school. 

“I wanted to see you all, I wanted to be friends with everyone again but…” he trails off, eyes flickering to the shop window displaying Christmas lights. 

“But...” I realise why, and shit, how could I be so stupid? I held all this anger for him, when he just slipped off the face of the earth after high school, but… of course. “Your dad.” 

He nods, eyes meeting mine, and he furrows his eyebrows and sighs again. “He took everything from me, my phone, my car, my ability to move my back for a while… I always thought that he would stop affecting me after high school, but the beatings kept coming.” 

I shouldn’t have left him there; he shouldn’t have made me leave. “So, I left, I grabbed all the money I had and left. And I wasn’t able to afford a phone until last year. And even then, I just… I was scared of what everyone was going to think, of what you were going to think.” He finishes, barely looking me in the eyes. 

“Cameron…” I sigh, and walk over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I spent eighteen years of my life, hating that man and everything he did to you. I would’ve done anything to get you out of there. Except I left you there, and was a terrible friend, if anything, I should be the one scared to know what you think of me.” 

He shakes his head, and I take my hand off his shoulder. “I told you to leave, I couldn’t live with myself if I knew that you missed an amazing university scholarship, for me. And trust me, I owe you after all those nights you patched me up.” 

Up close, you can’t ignore how gorgeous he is. He always has been that guy that every girl, and boy wanted. I always wonder how he chose me as his best friend. 

His eyes, they are brown, but under light they shine like melted gold, or whiskey. His skin is naturally tan, since he’s Latina, and his lips are this dull shade of pink, purple tinted because of the cold. He’s the definition, to me of perfection. 

This shaky breath falls out, and I can’t find it in me to look away, to set aside my feelings like I always did in high school. I got pretty good at ignoring the want, the ache to kiss him. But now, it seems difficult. 

“I missed you.” He says, and my heart flutters. 

“I missed you too.” I say back, and then we’re kissing. 

I don’t know who started, who leaned forward first, or if it was mutual, but I don’t care. Not when a kiss feels this good. There’s adrenaline, and warmth running through my veins, and I never want this to stop. Just let me kiss him forever, so I can make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constrictive criticism is welcome if you have any, but please don't be too harsh, this is only my second time on AO3. 
> 
> Next work, will either be more original characters, or Sterek.


End file.
